Lëtzebuerger Guiden a Scouten
The Lëtzebuerger Guiden a Scouten (Scouts and Guides of Luxembourg, LGS) is one of Luxembourg's Scouting and Guiding organizations. It is a member of the Luxembourg Boy Scouts Association and of the Bureau de Liaison des Associations Guides du Luxembourg. The Association is open to all boys and girls without discrimination to race, religion or nationality. Its spiritual ideals are based on Christian beliefs and are recognized by the Catholic Church. The association has about 5,000 members organized in 60 local groups. History Catholic Scouting in Luxembourg started in 1913; six years later the Catholic Scout groups founded the Fédération Nationale des Scouts du Luxembourg (National Scout Federation of Luxembourg, FNSL). Catholic Guiding did not start until 1938, when the Catholic Luxembourg Girl Guides (CLGS) was founded. In 1945, the FNSL and the Fédération Nationale des Eclaireurs du Luxembourg formed the Luxembourg Boy Scouts Association; thus the FNSL became a member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement. A second umbrella federation for Girl Guides was formed in 1960, when the CLGS and the Association des Girl Guides Luxembourgoises founded the Bureau de Liaison des Associations Guides du Luxembourg upon which membership in the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts was transferred. In 1979, Nicolas Hosch was awarded the Bronze Wolf, the only distinction of the World Organization of the Scout Movement, awarded by the World Scout Committee for exceptional services to world Scouting. In 1994, the FNSL and the CLGS merged and renamed to Lëtzebuerger Guiden a Scouten. Program International activities are an important part of the Scout program. About 90% of the CaraPio summer camps are held abroad. The older members are involved in several development projects in Senegal, Niger, Chile, Bolivia and India. For these projects, the LGS has founded an independent Non-governmental organization, the Guiden a Scouten mat der Drëtter Welt (Guides and Scouts for the Third World). The association is divided in five sections: *Biber (Beaver Scouts) – ages 5 to 8 *Wëllefcher (Cub Scouts) – ages 8 to 11 *Aventuren an Explorer (AvEx, Adventurer Guides and Explorer Scouts) – ages 11 to 14 *Caravellen a Pionéier (CaraPio, Caravelle Guides and Pioneer Scouts) – ages 14 to 17 *Ranger a Rover (RaRo, Ranger Guides and Rover Scouts) – ages 17 to 23 The Scout Motto is Emmer Bereet or Toujours Prêt, Always Prepared. Scout Oath Ech engagéiere mech, mäi Liewe sënnvoll ze gestalten a Verantwortung ze iwwerhuelen, méng Ëmwelt ze respekéieren a mech fir Fridden a Gerechtegkeet anzesetzen, mech dobäi u Jesus Christus ze orientéieren an nom Guide/Scoutsgesetz ze liewen. I promise to live my life careful and responsible, to respect my environment, to engage myself for peace and justice, following the teachings of Jesus Christ and to live according to the Guide (Scout) Law. Scout Law En(g) Guide/Scout ... A Guide (Scout) ... *... as zouverlässeg is reliable *... as éierlech an fair is honest and fair *... as bereed ze hëllefen is prepared to help *... as gutt zu all Mënsch is good to all people *... mëcht den éischten Schrëtt an setzt sech an vir Gerechtegkeet makes the first step and stands up for justice *... respektéiert d'Liewen an all ségen Formen respects life in all its forms *... kann nolauschteren an Kritik erdroen is able to listen and respects critics *... huet eng positiv Liewesastellung shows a positive attitude to life *... ka sech organiséieren an mëcht näischt hallef is able to organize herself (himself) and finishes his tasks *... hält sech kierperlech an geeschteg gesond keeps herself (himself) physically and mentally fit See also *Wiltz International Scout Centre External links *Official website Category:WOSM member organizations Category:WAGGGS member organizations Category:Organisations based in Luxembourg (city) Category:Scouting and Guiding in Luxembourg Category:Organizations established in 1994